


Hidden in the Sand

by Hey_its_depressed_Grace



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe- holiday, Best Friends, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, friendship to..., minors sO NO WIERDCHAMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_depressed_Grace/pseuds/Hey_its_depressed_Grace
Summary: "I'm Dream."He shook my hand, "Nice to meet you." he picked himself up and brushed the clumps of dirt off of his blue shirt."Are you not gonna tell me your name?"He shrugged, "Nah."--If Dream and George were not Minecraft streamers, but children who always go on holiday in the same grey town in Cornwall, England. But somehow, when they are with each other, the world seems filled with colour...--inspired by  "hidden in the sand" by Tally Hall :3
Kudos: 6





	Hidden in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm Dream."
> 
> He shook my hand, "Nice to meet you." he picked himself up and brushed the clumps of dirt off of his blue shirt.
> 
> "Are you not gonna tell me your name?"
> 
> He shrugged, "Nah."  
> \--

Waves enveloped at my feet as I ran across the waterlogged surf, laughing as the small silhouette in the distance rapidly grew larger and larger. I yelled his name, him turning just in time for me to crash headfirst into him, toppling us both over.

"Dream! I thought your school broke up tomorrow! How are you here already?" he screeched, untangling himself from me and standing up, offering his hand to me,

"Mum managed to get me out a couple of days early," I say, accepting his hand and letting George pull me to my feet, "Thought you would be happy to have me for a few more days than usual." We always came down to this dreary little town in Cornwall any holiday we could get, mum renting the same little cottage every time we came down. She said it was good for my sister and me to get some sea air in our lungs. I always found it boring, until this kid with goggles on his head started to stay in the cottage next to us. 

The first time we met, I almost killed him. He was upon the towering cliffs, wandering to and fro, whacking the bushes in great sweeping arcs with a stick. A scrunched expression sat on his face, and he was grumbling about something I couldn't quite hear. He huffs as he pushes his goggles up onto his forehead. Too deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice me approach as I asked, "Why are you beating up plants?" He lost his balance, feet scrambling on loose gravel, trying to catch himself. Panic enveloped his face as his arms whirled in circles, trying to regain his balance as he toppled back towards the sharp fall into the icy cold below. I lunged. Just as he was about to topple over the edge, I yanked him back, nearly throwing him over me.

We lay in the clovers and grass, chests rising and falling. "You need to be more careful up here," I said between breaths, "You can't go that close to the edge the cliff could break off."

"So we're going to ignore the fact that you're the one who made me fall?" he started.

"Was not! You were the one who wasn't listening!"

"Fine, it was neither of our faults- happy?" he snapped,

"Very," I replied, sitting up and offering my hand, "I'm Dream."

He shook my hand, "Nice to meet you." he picked himself up and brushed the clumps of dirt off of his blue shirt.

"Are you not gonna tell me your name?"

He shrugged, "Nah."

"What?! I save your life and you won't even tell me your name."

"Maybe I will if I see you again."

He starts to walk back down to the town. Almost out of habit he pats his forehead. "SHIT." He whirls, stomping over to where he nearly met his demise, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GOGGLES." 

we spent the next 10 minutes looking for them, but we had to come to the conclusion they fell down the rocky precipice. "Don't worry, I have some glasses down at my cottage that you could have." I said with a smile. 

"Wait really? that's so-"  
"IF you tell me your name."

A pause.

"George."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! this is my first proper time writing anything on here so feedback is appreciated! it's short I know but I wanted to write something good, not long.
> 
> (also you wanna hit that kudos button soooo baaaddd. oooo sooo badd)
> 
> (ALSO there will be NO nsfw in this story. 1. they're real people, 2. they're minors in this. ALSO ALSO I don't ship them irl bc its weirdchamp- i just wanted to see if I could write their characters)


End file.
